


Controlling Ass

by FireDancer



Series: DCU Short works [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Superboy (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, who would want to be such an asshole?”</p><p>Tim didn’t even look up from his computer screen, just jerking a thumb at Jason, who was lounging in the chair next to him fiddling with his kris and looking monumentally bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlling Ass

“God, who would want to be such an asshole?”

Tim didn’t even look up from his computer screen, just jerking a thumb at Jason, who was lounging in the chair next to him fiddling with his kris and looking monumentally bored.

Mask or no, it was pretty obvious that Jason’s eyes narrowed at that and he growled pointedly in answer, “Well, who would want to be such a control freak?”

Everyone’s eyes went to Tim, but he only spared a glance for Jason, saying bluntly, “You like it when I’m in control.”

Quite suddenly the room was empty except for the two of them, hastily mumbled excuses still hanging in the air when Jason grinned wickedly, “You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

Standing, Tim stalked over, snagging the razor-sharp knife out of Jason’s hand and tossing it onto the nearest safe surface before he straddled Jason’s lap. Pinning the older man’s hands to the arms of the chair, Tim leaned in to murmur against his ear, “You like it when I’m an asshole too.”


End file.
